


everything will be okay

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Based around animal illness, Brief mentions of syringes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gardener Tracy, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Living Together, Multi, Pets, Polyamory, Veterinarian Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think there’s something wrong with Molly!” Kira calls from the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [sciras/emily ](http://sciras.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!!

“I think there’s something wrong with Molly!” Kira calls from the house.  Her voice is strained. Tracy can hear her girlfriend’s heart beating rapidly against her chest.

She instantly drops the gardening tools and takes off her gloves as she runs into the house. Tracy follows Kira through the house that they share with their boyfriend, Scott, until Kira stops in the kitchen.

“I don’t know what to do, Tracy,” Kira tells her, frowning. “She keeps vomiting; every time I clean it up she does more. What do we do?”

“Maybe we should call Scott,” Tracy suggests, rubbing Kira’s back.

She kneels down to pet Molly and her nose instantly crinkles up; Molly smells _awful_. The only other time Tracy has smelled something like this, was when Melissa had gotten sick. The three of them had gone over to take care of her, and the whole house reeked of the stench.

Kira’s frown somehow deepens as she wraps her arms around herself. “But he’s at work right now - I don’t want to bother him.”

Tracy kisses Kira’s forehead and grabs her own phone out of her back pocket. “It’s alright, Kira. He’s a vet; he’ll know what to do.”

She watches Kira nod and take a deep breath before she dials Scott’s number. 

“Hey, Tracy, how are you?” Scott asks. She can almost hear the smile on his face.

“I’m alright. Are you busy right now?” Tracy looks down and sees Molly lying on her side.

There’s a sound of papers rustling but Scott quickly replies with “No, is something wrong?”

“Um, yeah. Molly’s been sick all morning. We don’t know what to do.”

“What’s she doing? How long has she been like this?” Scott asks, sounding panicked. He doesn’t sound like this often; Tracy is beginning to worry.

Tracy asks Kira the questions and then tells Scott the answers. It takes a few minutes, but Scott seems to know what’s going on.

“I think I might know what’s wrong with her,” Scott says. “Can you drive her down to the veterinary clinic now?”

“Aren’t you busy at the moment?” Tracy asks. 

“It’s been really quiet today, trust me, it’s fine,” Scott assures.

Tracy nods to herself. “Alright, we’ll be down there in ten minutes.”

They hang up the phone and Tracy kneels down to look at Molly again. She runs her fingers through her fur softly, and looks up at Kira.

“Hey, Kira, are you okay?”

Kira nods slowly and continues to look down at Molly. “I’ll go get some old towels to wrap around her while we drive there.”

“Okay,” Tracy replies. She doesn’t know how to make Kira feel better or cure Molly and it makes her feel helpless.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Tracy hums to herself as she continues to pet Molly.

Moments later, Kira returns with the towels and Tracy stands up. She thinks about Kira sitting in the back seat with Molly while she drives. Then she decides that it’s probably a bad idea, considering what Kira’s already seen Molly go through.

“How about you drive and I’ll hold of Molly?” Tracy suggests.

Once again, Kira nods slowly. She hands the towels to Tracy, but Tracy puts them down on the counter.

“Kira,” Tracy says softly. She reaches for her hands and holds them. “Scott knows what he’s doing, okay? Molly is going to be alright, I promise.”

She kisses Kira’s temple and hopes that she can keep her promise. If something happens to Molly, Tracy would never be able to forgive herself.

Kira drives to the clinic, which is only ten minutes away, and Tracy sits in the back with Molly on her lap. They drive in silence; the radio isn’t on and neither of them say a word.

Once they arrive at the veterinary clinic, Kira opens the car door for her girlfriend and helps her inside. They find Scott waiting at the front desk twiddling his thumbs.

“How’s she doing?” Scott asks, opening the desk door to allow them into the back.

Scott was right; it _is_  a quiet day today. Usually when Kira comes to drop off food, the waiting room is almost full. 

Tracy passes Molly to Scott with delicate hands. 

“She’s doing okay. She hasn’t gotten any worse,” Tracy says, her voice quiet.

She watches Scott’s veins run black when he touches Molly. He retracts his hand and looks up at the two of them.

“In the garden we have snail pellets, right?” Scott asks as he looks through a drawer.

“Yeah, we do,” Tracy tells him. “I put them in places where she couldn’t reach.”

Scott turns around with a syringe in his hand. “I think she might have eaten some; even a tiny bit can be fatal.”

Kira and Tracy turn around when Scott uses the syringe, and turn back around when they hear it fall into the bin.

“It’s all my fault, I should have used something natural instead of snail pellets,” Tracy huffs. She feels her gums itch as she tries to keep her kanima teeth hidden.

“Tracy, it’s not your fault. These things happen; you said you put them where she couldn’t get them,” Scott tells her. “She should be okay now. The needle should help her stomach clear itself out, but I’ll have to keep her here overnight.”

“Can we stay?” Kira asks, her voice sounding rough.

Scott holds her hand and kisses her cheek. “Of course you can. I can order us some pizza if you like; Deaton won’t mind.”

“Maybe later,” Kira shrugs.

Scott looks at Tracy, as if to ask what’s wrong with Kira. If Tracy’s being honest, she doesn’t know why Kira’s so upset. Afterall, it was Tracy’s snail pellets that made Molly sick.

* * *

 

A couple of hours pass and Molly’s looking better. Her tail is wagging and it makes Scott’s eyes light up. 

When the three of them first moved in together, Scott was the one who adopted Molly and brought her home. Her original owners brought her in with a broken leg and couldn’t pay for the vet bills. They were distraught -  they didn’t want to give their pet away to some _stranger_. They liked Scott, so he offered to take Molly in and look after her.

“She was twitching earlier and I thought she was just trying to catch a fly,” Kira tells them. “I’m so silly, how could I just brush that off?”

Tracy and Scott meet eyes once again, and they don’t know what to do. They get up and go to Kira’s side. Scott holds her hand while Tracy rubs her back.  The two of them share awkward looks. They feel like it’s not enough to comfort Kira.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tracy says to her. “You didn’t know. If it was me, I would have brushed it off too.”

A few tears slide down Kira’s cheek, so Scott quickly grabs a tissue to clean them for her.

“She’s fine, Kira. Look,” Scott smiles. 

He walks Kira over to the bed that Molly is sleeping in, and places her hand on Molly’s fur. “See, her breathing is perfectly normal. Her tail is wagging, probably because she loves you,” Scott chuckles. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Kira sniffles and wipes her cheeks with the sleeves of her hoodie. She rests her head on Scott’s chest and lets out a deep sigh. 

“I love you - both of you,” She tells them, looking over at Tracy.

Tracy and Scott smile. “We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this. this is a veterinary AU, stay tuned for 9 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
